Summer nights
by Crimson-sky-line
Summary: My first NejiXShika fic. lemonlime . oneshot. yaoi.


It was about last day, summer was at its brink and the air was hot and sticky.

Two Anbu's stood watching each other. both from opposite but completed missions. The two males had known each other sence they were teen, practicly kids.

They had hated each other at first,throwing slanders and cheap shots where they could, but that had grown with the years into a great love for each other though it was forbidden in Kohona they did love each other.

Neji hated the secret. He couldn't even help carry on the Clan like Hinata and Hanabi because he was in love with a guy...

... not just any guy the lazyest ninja in Kohona...

"how was it?" Shika didnt even pull the cigerate from his mouth when he talked Neji could understand him fine, though it had taken some time to get used too. Still the smoke burned his sensitive eyes, and he motioned for him to put it out.

Shika grumbled, " troublesome." but let the bud fall to the ground and he stepped on it then rubbed it into the ground. The smoking was an old habit he picked up from his sensei when he was about 17 after the sensei's tragic death.

"thanks." Neji gave a grin and walked toward the man.

"ready ?" shika asked impatient and leaned to one side.

"yes." Neji was normaly not in control of the relationship but liked when he was, shika and him were always battling who would be uke but normally it was decided without any commands.

Shika let Neji begin. The kisses were passionate as tongues dueled and body's grew closer eliminating space between them.

Neji pulled away the shirt to reveal Shika's tastey collar bone. practicly attacking it Neji pressed himself to Nara.

Shika gave a slight shiver of aproval. Neji knew all the parts that made it feel so good, but he did cheat to find them when they first went at it using his family technique, no wonder the Hyuuga women always seemed happy, and had many children, shika thought to himself, if he kept his mind thinking Neji would have to work harder to make him happy, Shika liked when he worked for it.

shika's pants were already gone as he was pressed to a near-bye tree. Neji ran his finger tip across the boys well defined stomach. and let out a small note of approval as shika rubbed him with a free hand.

"want it first?" Shika asked watching Neji's eyes grow wide.

"unhm.." Neji stuttered out as shikamaru shoved him to the ground. his hands roaming his mates delicate figure. As Neji lay naked on the grass.

"ready?" Shika didnt wait for a response, as his mouth slide over Neji's member, his lips stroked its outer sides while his tongue messaged it.

Neji tremmbled. as Shikamaru removed his mouth to suck on the tender skin around it. Neji arched his back at this new sensation.

"shika." he said quietly under his breath. This promted him. Shika sucked on the skin hardertill there was a purpleish love bite left claiming Neji as his own.

Neji blushed when he noticed the mark. "more?" Shika again didnt wait for a response, as he worked his mouth back up to his member and trailed his tongue over it several times, Neji humped at it begging for more.

Shika stood up," im done." he looked around for his pants, and boxers.

"yoru just a tease you know that dont you, bastard." Neji said fustrated walking over to him.

"no im lazy." he sighed only finding Neji's pair, and a shirt.

"your not done yet Nara. " the Hyuuga male said shoving him too a tree. "im not finished with you."

Neji stroked his member with a finger sending a little chakra through it making a small vibration shoot up through Shikamaru's spot.

Shikamaru couldnt help but moan, Neji gave a sly grin. "more?" Shika shoot him a glance, it was his line afterall.

he rubbed his hand up and down over the area lovingly, then more agressive bringing Shiak to the brink all the while giving pulsing vibrations with his chakra filled palms.

"Nej-" he couldnt even finish what he was saying as an orgasm quickly took over him, Neji drank it up, then licked the tip for a final touch.

shika stood motionless and silent, besides the rapid breathing.

" your uke this time." Neji threw him once again to the ground back up. Shika didnt complain. as neji put a finger in, and motioned it quicker.

He leaned his shoulders's further into the grass moaning , as Neji intered another finger beginning a scissor motion to widen him.

without another word Neji was inside him, shika groaned deep in his throat as he entered still a little to big for him at the time.

Neji let himself be still as Shika's body ajusted to the feeling. when it had Neji rolled his his forward to meet Shika's.

Neji went into him more and more, his mind fcused on shika's scattered breathing and moans, it wasn't much longer till they were both panting and sweaty, it dripped from there body's onto the other's as they had now changed postitions and shika was on his back. Neji was rubbing his spot harder and harder with each thrust.

There faces hot form the summer heat and the sound of each other's groaning...

"shika can you cum for me again?" Neji's voice pleaded, backs arched and moans filled the air as the reached climax falling into heaps atop each other sweaty messes.

Shika ran his hand threw Neji's long hair, it was wet from sweat but he didnt care, " i love you Hyuuga." he smiled as Neji went into a deep blush, they would need to rember to come back here sometime, he thought to himself.

END.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok that was my first NejiXShika fic... , hope you guys liked it. i did it because it was going to be my first guy on guy fic and a challengebecause the fans who like this pair like it a certain way it seems, hope i did good, please review i really want to know on this one, i worked hard hope its not crap and a waste of your time.


End file.
